


Klyo Lord of Darkkness and all Things Black and Grim

by Tish



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, can sum1 link me to a prate copy lol, i wrote these tags instead of wroting my fic, i' m sorry i;m full of sugar cos i'm so sweet, i'm sorry tags wranglers, jizz, kylo/leia sort of, lol, lol i;m so random, lol tumblr style tags r so kewl, please read & review, sorry i haven't seen the film yet, tags longer than the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summays. i haven't seen a star war yet so leea is kylo's mom, right? anyway klyo is soooo sexy. he's such a hunky spunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'll think of a tittle later

Kylo Ren smouldered into the mirror and gave his midnight black hair a toss. The moody lighting caught the purple streak in the ebony tresses as he posed and preened. His blue-violent-green-pink orbs twinkled as he watched his slender frame.

He took his cokc in his hands and started tugging and pulling. "Yeah, bitch. You like that don't you? Fuck yeah. Look hw handsome i am. King of the motherfunking galaxy. Cower before my evil smexiness!"

Still fu***ing his hand, he imagided all the space boys and sparce grils gazing longingly at him, wanting him to take them to sexland.

"Oh! OH! OH!" he was so closse. Nearly there. "Ohhh!"

SUDDENLY! The door opened and Layer walked in. "I got you're laundry, Klyo." 

Kylo whipped round and "OH FUCK MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

Princess General Layer sighed and dropped the pile of laundry axccept for one of the 47 black tee shirts. She wiped Klyo's jizz from her face and said "Son, if you want to masturbate, make sure you lock the door." Then she turned and walked away.

As the door slid shut, Kylo herd her maniacal laughing and he vowed revenge!


	2. Kylooo's Epic Revenge Saga!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hoe i get time to finish this before reveals!

turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips turnips

[more stuff goes here]

 

turnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnipsturnips

THE END!


End file.
